One or more functions of a network device may be described according to the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model, which divides the one or more functions into seven hierarchical layers. Layer 7 (L-7) (i.e., the application layer) of the OSI model may be associated with a set of network services performed on application traffic, such as classifying applications, performing protocol inspection, performing application transaction analysis, reporting, applying policies to identify and prevent security issues, or the like. Layer 6 (L-6) (i.e., the presentation layer) of the OSI model may be associated with network services responsible for the delivery and formatting of information to the application layer. Layer 5 (L-5) (i.e., the session layer) of the OSI model may be associated with network services responsible for managing sessions. Layer 4 (L-4) (i.e., the transport layer) of the OSI model may be associated with network services responsible for performing reliability operations, flow control, and/or multiplexing. Layer 3 (L-3) (i.e., the network layer) of the OSI model may be associated with network services responsible for packet forwarding and routing. Layer 2 (L-2) (i.e., the data link layer) may be associated with network services responsible for transferring data between adjacent network devices. Layer 1 (L-1) (i.e., the physical layer) may be associated with network services responsible for translating logical communication requests from the data link layer into hardware specific operations to cause transmission and reception of electronic signals.